Twisted Logic
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Porque cada sorriso quer dizer o mundo, exatamente por serem difíceis de obter. .SalazarXRowena.


**Autor: **DarkAngel

**Título: **Twisted Logic

**Sinopse: **Porque cada sorriso quer dizer o mundo, exatamente por serem difíceis de obter.

**Capa:** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / tl . jpg

**Shipper: **Salazar\Rowena

**Gênero: **Romance\Angst

**Classificação: **K

* * *

**Twisted Logic**

A lógica é, diferentemente do que o pensamento comum diz, uma arte. Ela desenha seus propósitos em linhas retas, passíveis de análises, tornando os erros visíveis e, por serem claros, corrigíveis.

A lógica traz beleza à vida. Ela traça, delineia, esclarece. A lógica era a base da minha casa, de minha vida, de minha alma.

Até eu perceber que existem coisas que a lógica não alcança. E foi ali, foi exatamente ali, que eu me perdi. Deixei o rumo e não soube mais. Por ser lógica sofri, e por não saber me deixar levar te perdi.

Resta-me a lógica agora.

Mas, honestamente, de que me vale a lógica quando você já não está mais aqui?

Já não sei. Simplesmente não sei e isso dói. Perdi a razão, a lógica, perdi tudo que me era caro por possuir tudo isso em demasia.

Por pensar demais perdi a linha, por querer demais perdi o rumo, por lógica demais perdi o amor. Por me conter demais perdi você.

E isso _dói._ Simplesmente dói e não há nada mais dolorido que dor pura. Sem subterfúgios, sem fantasias sobre causas e porquês. A culpa é minha e eu sei disso. Minha lógica me permite ver a situação claramente, mesmo que a razão não consiga explicar tal situação. E eu vejo que te amei. Te desprezei e te perdi. Durante anos que passam em um piscar de olhos, enquanto encaro a chuva que bate contra a janela da minha torre.

Daria minha alma, neste exato instante, para te odiar como os outros te odeiam. Daria todo e cada pingo de lógica existente em mim, cada conhecimento, cada pensamento, para que essa dor fosse embora, para ter uma única explicação do que é esse peso que há em volta do meu coração, do que é essa ardência incessante em meus olhos, do que são compostas as lágrimas amargas que caem pelo meu rosto que não se findam jamais, parecem se alimentar umas das outras, não param, não acabam, persistem, quando nem eu mesma consigo mais perseverar.

Por Merlin, como eu queria poder te odiar.

Perco meu chão porque perco a razão. Perco tudo que tinha e nada mais me resta. Não há um único pensamento linear em minha mente, não consigo decidir o que fazer, ou como agir, o que foi que eu fiz de errado ou se havia, realmente, algo certo a ser feito. Não sei. Simplesmente não tenho como saber.

Sinto vontade de gritar de raiva, de gritar seu nome, de chamar por você e no mesmo instante que tais pensamentos me assaltam, me desprezo e sinto vontade de gritar contra você. Proclamar aos quatro cantos o ódio que não sinto, a raiva que mal consigo ter. Mas as lágrimas que ainda teimam em existir me garantem que minha voz ficaria presa na minha garganta, no entanto. Ao menos uma razão _lógica_ para que eu não aja estupidamente.

Malditas lágrimas que insistem em cair, maldita chuva que assola minha janela como uma praga, uma cópia da minha alma, bagunçada e constante. Odeio a mim mesma, junto com você. Odeio tudo por cinco segundos e enfraqueço.

E eu não sou fraca.

Isso, neste exato instante, é o que mais me enraivece. Eu jamais me deixaria conduzir por você e me dobrar aos seus desejos, mesmo que eles me conduzissem para fora deste desespero confuso e desconcertante em que me encontro. Sou dona de mim e nada menos do que isso seria cabível a mim. Você sabe disso. Você me conhece.

Não me conhece?

Eu _preciso_ ouvir que você me conhece, que me ama, que faria tudo para ficar comigo, mesmo que nada disso fosse me demover das minhas decisões.

Por deus, eu preciso ver que você sofre como eu estou sofrendo, porque não é justo que eu passe por esse inferno sozinha sendo que _você_ é a única causa!

Acho razões para te odiar enquanto você me encara impassível, ou então com um leve sorriso que não consigo decifrar.

Honestamente, _nada_ passa de um jogo para você?

E que tipo de pessoa sou eu que não consigo te odiar, que não consigo _não_ te amar mesmo sendo esse arrogante, imbecil que é?

Por deus, como odeio tudo isso.

E ainda assim, ainda não consigo odiar você. Mesmo com todos os motivos, todas as razões listadas uma por uma em minha mente, mesmo contra toda a lógica e raciocínio claro, contra todas as chances e todo o bom senso que possuo _não consigo_ te odiar.

Porque cada sorriso quer dizer o mundo, exatamente por serem difíceis de obter.

Porque cada olhar tinha dúzias de significados, ainda que eu não conseguisse conhecer nenhum deles, porque você era... você. E eu era apenas eu, mesmo auto-suficiente e inteligente e articulada, ao seu lado me reduzia a esta massa confusa e desesperada por atenção que não sabe se chora ou se ri.

Se se considera vitoriosa por descobrir que ainda consegue sentir ou se é patética por tentar fazer _você_ sentir.

Porque você, eu tenho plena certeza disso, não conseguiria definir o conceito de "sentimento" mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

E neste exato instante sinto como se a minha vida dependesse disso e você não liga. E te odeio por me fazer fraca e necessitada de reafirmações. Te odeio por ter me feito feliz por tão pouco tempo e cobrar tanto sofrimento com sua partida. Te odeio por não deixar nada claro, por sumir, não voltar atrás, me tratar como sempre tratou e me deixar perdida.

Te odeio por tirar minha lógica e meu chão, meu coração e levar embora. E não ligar.

E não se importar com o fato de que eu te odeio.

Te odeio por não se importar.

Mas me odeio mais por fazer exatamente isso.

* * *

**Er... É. Angst e talz. Agradecimentos ao Shade que me aturou enquanto eu terminava. xD**

**R E V I E W e me façam feliz.**

**X)**


End file.
